


Deja Vu

by bonecrusher (orphan_account)



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Angst, Infinity On High (Album), M/M, Suicide Attempt, i've been re-writing this for almost three hours without a break, wow go @ me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 11:24:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7755883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bonecrusher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was only a dream, but also it wasn't.<br/>It was a huge slap in the face for Patrick, and so it almost felt like.. deja vu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deja Vu

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a re-posted + re-written work from my old account WestCoastSmoker, which I had deleted and made this, and I felt like rewriting it so here it is, folks

It was just another usual day for the band, another day in the studio recording songs, Patrick and Pete shared their coffee while waiting for Joe and Andy to arrive so they could get started.

That day they were going to work on a new song, and maybe tweak some things in it's entirety, from their upcoming album; “Infinity On High.” Patrick was especially excited, (but when wasn't he) because it was _almost_ completed. 

He knew that the fans were excited as well, with their last album being such a huge hit their fans just knew the new album was going to be just as great; and that made him feel ecstatic.

Pete had his bass against his hip, held by the strap wrapped on his shoulder, holding onto the cup of coffee for dear life it seemed then took a sip of it and passed it back to Patrick.

It was.. nice, the silence wasn't all too bad between them, considering each others company was enough to brighten their day.

So Patrick was relishing in the moment, until..

“Triiick,” Pete whined and even gave puppy eyes at him, which immediately gave Patrick the indication that he wanted something.

“What is it?” He asked, sighing a little after but always gave in to those beautiful eyes of Pete's.

“Can we get pizza after the session?” Pete asked.

Patrick chuckled a little and nodded, replying with “Of course we can.” Even though they did just have pizza just last week, but he couldn't say no.

Pete fist pumped in the air cheerfully then hugged Patrick and kissed his cheek softly.

“Thank you Tricky, you're the best.” He chirped then began to smile.

“It's no problem.” Patrick replied and smiled back at him, then attempted to hug back; momentarily forgetting about the cup of coffee in his hand but put it down on the table just in time.

After a few minutes, they ended up finishing the coffee and were _still_ waiting for the other two, Pete made a little whining noise and crossed his arms; even pouting a little because he just wanted to play the damn song.

Patrick was tapping his foot impatiently and was a little frustrated as well, because where the fuck were they-

“Sorry we're late,” Joe said, sounding out of breath as he and Andy walked into the studio which brought Patrick out of his thoughts.

“Traffic can be horrible sometimes.” Andy piped in after.

“It's cool, let's get focused now.” Patrick replied, waving his hand.

Patrick also seemed to notice that Pete fell silent after their arrival, but didn't think much of it since he still looked happy as ever, grinning and everything then plugged his bass into the amp and plucked a few strings.

The blond walked over to the rack of guitars and picked one up, tuned it a little to make sure it was the right sound that he wanted to get, as they were going to record The (After) Life of the Party.

Andy sat at his drum set and watched Joe grab a guitar as well, plugging it into an amp as Patrick did too.

Everything was set.

__

After the band played their parts and mixed it into everything, they all sat down together and listened to the demo, and it sounded astounding.

“Good job today guys!” Patrick marvelled and grinned at the group. “This album is turning out great.” He added as the others smiled at him.

Something suddenly felt off to Patrick, kind of like it was deja-vu, 

But he knew that he hasn't recorded the song beforehand, maybe dreamed about it; yes ,but that was it.

So he just passed it off as nothing and looked over at Pete, who was beaming at him.

“I'm so excited for the album too,” he said, but more to Patrick than the others, “I can feel that it's gonna be great.”

“I couldn't agree more.” Patrick replied in response.

Andy cleared his throat before stating, “Joe and I will be off now” and nudged him gently with his elbow.

Patrick had a feeling they liked eachother, but were too shy to admit it, but he wasn't going to force them or anything.

“Alright, see you guys later.” Patrick said then waved to them as they left the room.

“See you later!” Pete called out, finally speaking at last and hoped that they heard him.

Patrick walked up behind the raven haired man and wrapped his arms around him, mumbling, “I love you.”

He felt Pete shudder but could tell that he was smiling, he just adored the affection Patrick gave him.

“I love you too Trickster.” Pete replied and leaned back into his arms some, but then perked up and turned around, looked at him with excitement before asking, “Can we go get pizza now?”

Patrick nodded and looked down at his watch, which read 4 pm.

“Yeah we can, it's still early.” He uttered but noticed that Pete was looking at him all confused.

“No.. it's not?” 

“What do you- oh” Patrick looked back down and now his watch was at 6 PM, “Must be busted or something..” he mumbled then moved his attention away from it.

“B-But yes we can go now.” Patrick stuttered a little and reached out to hold Pete's hand and began to walk out of the studio.

Patrick couldn't help but think that something might've been wrong with Pete, but how could he question his boyfriend's happiness like that?

“You know you're paying since I did last time.” Pete sneered and poked his cheek.

The blond just rolled his eyes and replied with, “Yeah yeah I know.” 

Once they were outside the two got into Patrick's car and buckled themselves up, talking amongst themselves and also brought up the date for the album to be released. 

“How about in the beginning of February? Like the fifth?” Patrick suggested as he made a turn.

“Sounds good, I'll talk to Andy and Joe about it later.” Pete replied after thinking for a moment.

That was one thing down, only a few more things to go about the album. 

The feeling Patrick had before came back, which also brought on anxiety, but for what reason? It was all going to be fine, there was nothing to worry about.

They arrived at the pizza parlour and parked near the entrance, Patrick didn't even take notice at how dark it gotten outside, but shrugged it off as nothing.

Seeing as it was a nice day, why not have pizza again to congratulate themselves, they got a demo of a song done in short time and everyone seemed to cooperate well.

Pete and Patrick got out of his car and walked inside the parlour, they sat down at their favourite seats, a windowed one with a nice view of a park across the street. 

Patrick ordered the pizza for them both and it arrived quickly, just as they were about to eat-

__

He was at home, unsure how or why he was, so of course he was confused as ever.

Patrick tried to call Pete, but every time he dialled his number it went straight to voicemail, and the last time it said that the number was out of service, and that made him start to feel uneasy. 

But he assumed that Pete had fallen asleep was all, nothing bad, plus he seemed so happy..

Still, something felt wrong to Patrick.

He shook his head a little then stood up and walked over to the coffee table and picked up some paper and a pen, deciding to write something to keep his mind off of his boyfriend.

Which didn't go well, because of course that's all Patrick could even write about in the first place, about Pete.

Then.. everything went dark to him, unsure if he fell asleep but there were no senses. 

Something was definitely wrong.

After Patrick woke up with a jump- or something, feeling wide awake all of a sudden, he checked his phone which wasn't too far and noticed he had a few missed calls from.. Joe? 

So he decided to play them.

“Patrick answer the god damn phone!”

“I-I'm sorry, Pete.. he killed himself.” Then heard Joe break down, and the voice message ended.

“I swear to god if you end up..” Then silence.

It felt like Patrick couldn't breathe, _no_ he couldn't be-

 

Patrick shot awake, covered in cold sweat as he breathed heavily.

Which took him a moment to get under control again.

He sighed in relief, “It was only a dream.” he mumbled to himself, and repeated a few more times to get it into his head then ran his hand through his messy blond hair.

Patrick turned his attention over to the side of the bed where Pete slept, but he was nowhere to be found.

No one beside him, nobody ever was.

He froze as he remembered, it wasn't a dream in 2006. 

In reality it was 2016.

Pete's been dead for 10 years.

It was the exact date of his death, it was officially 10 years.


End file.
